I thought I Lost You
by AznAngel4u
Summary: Scully and Mulder story, a strange happening appears, and Mulder is found dead, killed by something supernatrual, heartbroken, Scully goes to find out, to find the truth, and she finds it....


I Thought I Lost you  
  
A simple Mulder and Scully Fic. Doi.~  
R and R please, Mulder comes out later, so bear with da plot.  
As Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Scully's eyes were red from the tears which befell from her eyes. Mulder was dead. Gone. She felt strange anguish so strong well up in her chest, turning into a tightly twisted knot. A strange wail came from her throat as she refused to belive it, no, she could'nt, becuase it wasn't true. "Mulder is dead." Skinner repeated the words to Agent Scully. Skinner watched with saddness as Scully tried to let it sink in. "No, he can't be....." Scully bit her lips so hard it started to bleed. "You can't do this to me.." Scully said dryily. Skinner was not sure is she was speaking to him or the dead Mulder. Scully got up. "Excuse me but I have to go." She left adruptly, pulling back the chair and rushing out of the office, out of the place that was so familiar to her. She could'nt belive it. No, she would not belive it. She blindly rushed past the people, barely seeing them as she jumped into the car. Blindly she drove toward her home. She was almost hit by five cars, and she heard the angry shouts of enraged drivers behind her as she drove on and came to a screeching stop in front of her house. Gone. The words echoed through the abyss of her mind.  
  
  
Scully felt a deep misery as she sat heavily on the black leather couch. A strange feeling overcame her. 'I don't know whats the matter with me....' Scully closed her eyes as she stared at the white celing. 'I never thought his death would make me feel this way.....' 'Do I love him?' She was silent, not being able to answer that herself. He was her partner, not quite lovers, not quite friends, they had been through many things together...... She had a right to feel this loss. Yes, she could be angry at him for leaving..... Scully stared at blank TV blankely. 'I am talking about nothing, its all gibberish, what am I thinking?' She buried her head between her arms. She felt sad, sad, because there was no one there to mourn Mulders death, because not many new him, sad becuase he died alone, sad because she had no one to really turn to anymore. A long sigh escaped her. Life was not worth living without him. No, she didn't love him. Again she denied it, and finally, she gave in to the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Yes, maybe she liked him a little. Alright. She thought to herself. Alot. No more than that. She loved him. She groaned as she put her head between her legs as she clasped her bent knees to her face. She remebered every little detail of those horrible moments.  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
  
Skinner held out a portfolio. "Scully you may want to look at this."Curiously, she touched the manilla folder and took it in her hands, she looked around. "Wheres Agent Mulder? I Hav'nt seen him since last last night." Skinner gave her a funny look, his eyes reflecting something strange, and the corners of his lips were downcast. "As I said again, you should read this folder. It has to do with Mulder." Agent Scully glanced at Skinner and opened the manilla folder. It was another X-file report. On the top, it was written, "Agent of FBI found Dead." Scully opened her mouth. "Whta--?!" She realized it. She gasped and let the things fall to the floor, struggling, she regained her stately and calm composure. "You know that Mulder sometimes fakes his death, it must be some sort of joke, or plan--" Skinner gave her a sharp look. "I'm afraid, its not that Agent Scully." Agent Scully shook her head. "There is not enough evidence-" "He's dead." "No, there must be some way to--" "HE'S GONE AGENT SCULLY!" The red head jumped. "It can't be... how?" "Evidentially, he must have been searching for something absolutely personal last night, you know him, him and his mysterious self. Well...." Slowly he clasped his hands together, Skinner looked up. "Remember I told you to investigate that case with the murdering of every man who stepped into the House on the hill?" Numbly, Scully nodded. "Well, something must have tied in with his situation, and without any of us knowing, he left..... From the position of his body, he was strangeled to death by something inhumanely strong. It broke his neck...." Scully shook her head. "Stop joking, please Skinner, I've--" Skinner continued, his voice firm and serious, no hint of humor in his dark eyes. "He's gone, DNA matching shows it is him Scully, and only his neck was broken, there wasn't much blood...."   
  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
  
Scully stifled a cry. "You're an Idiot Mulder... You could've gone with me!" A sob ripped through her. But what would've caused Mulder to go to the house? Why? And Alone? Curiousity overcame her saddness and she walked to her computer and logged into the files, she read the article with a grim face.  
  
"The House on the Hill, haunted, previously thought to have held the maiden who went mad because of her cruel husband, she died killing herself by jumping off the roof of the building. Obiously, many were found dead, among them were .........."  
  
She skimmed through that part and came to something which caught her eye.   
  
"The maiden was thought to have had some strange powers, enabling future predictions and readings of the past. Even those who came out, who were very very few who survived, came out with mystical visions of some sort--"  
  
She stopped there. Was Mulder looking for something in the apst and risked his life going there? No. He was'nt that stupid. Whta brought him there? She decided to look at the place herself.  
  
  
  
She snuck in through the backdoor, the boarded up building was spooky, and dark. The door squeaked as she entered. It smelled damp and moist, and had a faint smell of blood. The red head nearly choked, Mulder died here. Tthat one thought made her move on. She knew the answer was out here, somewhere. But she didn't belive in ghosts, if there was no on who lived here, why was she here? She didn't know. She continued into the house, she heard a rat squeak and she nervously shifted away. No, she would'nt back out. She felt her back prickling. She remebered those words that Mulder had once said. 'Keep an open mind.' Biting her lips, she continued on, she flashed the flashlight toward the white lines on the wooden floor. This was where he had died. She kneeled at the place, her hands placed directly over the white lines. Something blew through her hair. Scully shuddered. She felt something breathe along he neck. Shhe hastily slapped at the air about her shoulders as she got up. Suddenly the lights went on. She let out a startled screech.  
  
"Relax...." A feminine voice replied. Scully looked up quickly. She saw the face of a young girl, a child blooming into a woman. She had red hair, long, and up to her waist. Her face was pale and her eyes were blue. The girl was in a nightgown as she gently walked down the stairs toward Scully. "Wheres your parents? Why are'nt you home?!" The girl cocked her head quizzically. "This is home." Suddenl all the doors shut behind Scully, whirling about Scully sheriked. The girl smiled. "The question is, why are YOU here?"Scully bit her lips and took out ehr wallet and ID. "This is the FBI. I came here to retrieve information on the death of young men." "And is one of them a praticular male? The one named Fox?" Scully nodded mutely, she whipped out her gun and faced the girl. "Freeze." The girl smiled rather nastily. "You know you may not get out of this place alive." Scully took a shot at the girl.   
  
  
The girl laughed a horrifying laugh. "You are so much like that pathetic FBI agent who came in here, demanding me for something....... He died unhappy. He died lying." The girl cocked her head and grinned, her face looking quite evil. "You answer my 5 questions right and you can leave unharmed." Then the girl used a hand and a chair from the corner flew toward Scully and Scully fell onto the chair. "Starting now." Scully stared down, at wherer Mulders body once lay. 'Good God, is this how you died Mulder?' "Number one." The girl said in a high shrill voice. "Whats your name?" Scully answered it easily. "Dana Scully." The girl nodded and paced about the room, the room seemed to grow young, and sunlight seemed to shine through a window. "Number two. What is your occupation?" "FBI secret agent." Scully said, her voice tinted with impatience. 'What the hell?!'   
  
  
The girl grinned. "Number 3. Why did you come here?" Scully hesitated. "I came here, because of Mulder....." The girl made a face. "Yes, thats true......" The girl seemed to turn lighter. "Number Four. Are you happy?" Scully bit her lips. "No." "Number five.." The girl paused, her eyes drilling into Dana's. "Were you happy before Mulder died?" Scully shot up. "Hell yes! I was happy, he was alive and well!" The girl sneered. "Wrong." The girls face became deformed and started to bleed, and deflate, as if the skull has been crushed. "Your partner got that one wrong as well....." Scully screamed as she shot at the creature which came at her, and grabbed her throat and pulled her up in a unhuman like strength. "Youw ere never happy, he never told you he loved you, you never got married or had that knowledge, you were foolish enough to not tell him for so long....." The girl hissed as she tightened her grip. Scully started to choke as she struggled. "Now, it is fulfilled, as I and my lover who told me too late had died, you shall die too..... And you should've known....... I was you......." Scully gasped for breathe as darkness swarmed about her eyes. "You failed me....... You killed him too........ you left him alone........." Confused Scully started to shake....... and shake........  
  
  
"SCULLY!" Scully whipped about, her eyes wide and tears running down her face as the words echoed through her head. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked as someone lifted her face to look up. Mulder stood there, eyes quizzical. Scully let a loud cry and flung herself at Mulder. "It was only a nightmare...... thank god!" She tightly held him as she sobbed into his shirt, and brethed in the familiar smell. "Scully? Are you alright?" Mulder took out a file as he pulled her off. "Scully, we have a new case...." Scully laughed. "I'm ready for anything today....." She looked at his dear face and nearly laughed again at his quizzical puppy like expression. "Well, Scully aren't we happy today?" Mulder drawled as he grinned slightly. "Well, the new case is on the house of the hill." Scullys smile froze. "And we are suppose to look at it today, but you told me you had a meeting today, right? So I think I'll find a way to get there and--" Scullys face blanched. It was like the dream. This was real.... she was sure. She pinched Fox. "Ow! What was that for!" She pinched herself, the stinging was real.   
  
  
"Oh god...." She suddenly cried out, her voice riddled with strange emotions evoked by her nightmare. "Mulder I love you! Don't go... I would'nt miss this for anything!" She started to cry and hug him. He was going to die. And she was-- "Scully?" Mudlers voice was quiet and strange. Scully looked up, adn saw Mulder looking down at her. "Are you alright? No fever or anything?" Scully laughed, this had'nt happened in her nightmare. "No, Mudler, I love you. I love you, and I won't let you take that case on the House on the Hill!" Sshe hugged him tightly. "I don't care if you don't care, please--" She was shused by a warm hand on her lips. "Shh..." Mulder looked at her with a strangely happy look. "Listen Scully, If you don't want me to go, I won't. Now, you love me?" Scully composed herself, scolding herself for acting like a little girl whining over something. "Yes. I do." Mudler laughed, a gentle warm laugh. "I've gotta let you know." He leaned forward, lips brushing her ear. "I love you too." Scully felt her hearty nearly burst with happiness. "Truely?" Their lips were millimeters apart. "Truely..." Their lips met, and a wonderful feeling overcame Scully as she kissed him long and hard. They seperated and smiled. "So don't go?" Scully asked, voice quite and pleading. Mudler grinned. "I won't. Don't you think I deserve a break?" Together, they left the office.  
  
  
Skinner was amazed. "Wait a second, so the killing has stopped?" Agent Scully nodded, a bit amazed herself. "How can you explain this?" Skinner asked, "We didn't do anything." Scully smiled and grinned happily, playing with the dimond ring on her hand. "I think I can. But its too outlandish....." Her eyes met Mulders. He knew. She smiled brightly. "Well, case is solved, its another one of our unanswered mysteries." Mulder left the room, a grin on his face. "Scully, you think they are at rest?" Scully nodded. "They are happy now, our past selves are happy, now they can rest.... As destiny chose it to be, we are together once again...." She smiled. "We are together again, Gary." Mulder smiled warmly down at his beloved red headed agent. "Yes, we are Gloria."  
  
**Changes POV**  
  
A girl with red hair stared out of the building, she was content now, her mission accomplished. Gloria Flanders smiled at the figrenext to her. "Gary Muller. Finally, we are together again." They both looked out the window, staring at two tombstones next to each other. Slowly, they held hands, ad started to fade away.......  
  
The tombstones, Skinner saw, were old and crumbling, only the names were barely visible.   
"Gary Muller, 1700-1725" "Gloria Flanders 1702-1725" Skinner stared and shook his head. "I'll say, this case was the strangest one yet. They didn't even go enar the hosue and it stopped, vanished, as if this case was closed even before it started." He eyed the tombstones which stood at the side of the Hous of the Hill. He didn't understand. But not everyone has the answers for everything. Maybe one day, he could ask Agent Scully and Mulder how they did it? But once again, maybe, someday....  
  
  
The End  
  
Like it? Dislike? I know its weird, and spelling mistakes, pardon me with it, bear with me. Don't flame me too hard. And this idea came from a dream I once had. Please, R and R. REVIEWWWWWWW~!  
  
~Aznangel4u 


End file.
